Thermomancer
It's just basic physics. Thermomancy allows the user to change the flow of energy between physical objects. It can be used to sap the kinetic motion from one object and infuse another object, change states of matter, and many other strange things. A person can only use thermomancy if they were born with the gift, and it is usually not as obvious as those with the gift of telekinesis. After all, exciting the atoms of a rock to make it soft is not as visible as making it float. Thermomancers generally have to be rather close to the object that they are manipulating, there are very few indicators that they are doing anything. Thermomancers don't need to make hand motions for basic changes of energy, and can be very discreet when using their power. The vast majority of people do not like thermomancers. This distrust began as a reaction to the power generally being manifested without warning, causing accidents. This fear eventually became a perpetually self-justifying system where thermomancers are persecuted, driven to crime (or death), and then end up committing horrible actions in order to survive thereby making the fears of the people justified. Unlike the flip side of the coin, the telekinetics, thermomancers are feared and hated because they do not have proper regulation. Most are self taught, or find a mentor that can guide them though life in the shadows. Special/Background * How did you learn to manifest your abilities? ** You were taught by a more experienced thermomancer. ** By practicing in secret for fear that someone would find you. ** A secret organization took you on as an acolyte. Abilities Flow Control Requirements: Level 1. Active: A jack of all trades power that allows small amounts of heat energy to be transferred between objects. The amount of energy used is very small but it costs nothing to the Thermomancer. Get creative with it! Or you could just use it to warm up your coffee for all I care. Kinetic Acceleration Requirements: Level 1. Active: Boosting the energy within an ally or the Thermomancer themselves. This allows the target to prepare an overwatch or reload as a 0 turn action. At level 6 the Thermomancer can buff a total of 2 targets with kinetic acceleration and at level 13 they may buff a total of 3. Costs: 1/2 turn and 25 energy. Kinetic Deceleration Requirements: Level 1 and Kinetic Acceleration. Active: This ability slows down a given target by making the air around them a bit chunkier. The total speed decrease is ((level/3)+3). Deceleration lasts for 1d4+1 turns. A target’s speed can’t be lowered to less than 1 space. Cost: ½ turn and 8 energy/movement removed. Detection Field Requirements: Level 2 and Flow Control Active: The detection field allows a Thermomancer to locate enemies who cross it’s 3x3 square by sensing their heat. The detection field gives a +4 modifier to the Thermomancer’s perception level inside the field. The field must be built within the Thermomancer's line of sight, but will remain open once they leave it. Enemies who have very low or non existent heat signatures may not be noticed. At level 6 the field becomes 4x4 squares and at level 14 it becomes 6x6. Cost: 1 turn and 30 energy. Burning Fist Requirements: Level 3 and Kinetic Acceleration. Active: The Thermomancer concentrates energy around their fist or weapon, plasmafying the air. It will do 50 energy damage, penetrate 10 armor, and do double damage to shields. No attack roll is needed to hit this attack, but it an be blocked by. Targets hit by burning fist are set on fire for 30 damage per turn. Dropping prone and rolling for 1/2 turn will put out the fire. NPCs must make a DC17 pain save or panic and rush around at random. At level 11 burning fist becomes a 1/2 turn action and can be used twice in a row. Burning fist makes a sound like thunder, so don't try to stay stealthy with it. Cost: 1 turn (1/2 at level 11) and 45 energy. Energy Transfer Requirements: Level 3. Active: Energy transfer simply gives energy to a teammate. It can move up to ((level*5)+15) energy points/turn up to a maximum of 80 points. Cost: 1 turn. Energy Sap Requirements: Level 4 and Energy Transfer. Passive: The maximum energy of the Thermomancer is boosted by ((level*2)+20) points. Active: Directly sapping the energy from an adjacent target. The Thermomancer can take up to 30 energy per turn from a single target in front of them. At level 9 this becomes 40 energy. Targets cannot be sapped more than twice. Cost: 1 turn Flow Field Requirements: Level 5 and Flow Control. Active: Marks out a 3x3 section of ground where the Thermomancer has complete control of energy flow in inanimate objects. While moving through this area the Thermomancer will regenerate energy points equal to their level. The Thermomancer must be touching an area to create a flow field. Flow fields may not be used out of combat. Cost: 1 turn Draining Field 6 Active: This ability creates a large area that pulls energy from all living things caught in the field (aside from Thermomancers). Unlike many other Thermomancer abilities, this field is easier to detect as it causes a slight shimmer in the air (DC8 perception) and everything (including non-hostiles) in the area feel as if they were bearing a great weight. Every space that is crossed drains 15 points of energy from the target and gives 10 of those energy points to the thermomancer. Standing in the field without moving makes the target lose 60 energy and gives 40 to the thermomancer. The field may not be created more than 8 spaces away from the thermomancer. At level 6 the thermomancer may make a 2x2 field. At level 9 this increases to 3x3, up to 4x4 at level 13, 5x5 at level 16, and 6x6 at level 18. Costs: 2 turns and 15 energy/turn. Combustive Assault Requirements: Level 7 and Kinetic Acceleration. Active: Boosting the kinetic motion in a target’s clothing and equipment heats their gear up to the point of being very uncomfortable. Roll the dice to determine the result of the assault for every enemy targeted: * 1-5: Nothing happens. * 6-17: The enemy receives a -4 mod to movement and all d20 rolls. They are also dealt 4d12 damage. * 18-20: The enemy receives a -4 mod to movement and all d20 rolls. They are also dealt 6d12 damage. The target must make a DC15 pain save to not drop anything they are holding. The maximum number of enemies that you may target is (level/3). Enemies who have no items or armor can’t be targeted. Costs: 2 turns and 20 energy per target. Plasma Lance Requirements: Level 6 and Burning Fist. Active: Concentrating energy, you fire a column or ball of plasma with damage and size based on how long you charge up the attack. Targets hit by the plasma lance are set on fire for 30 damage per turn. Dropping prone and rolling for 1/2 turn will put out the fire. NPCs must make a DC17 pain save or panic and rush around at random. * The column is always 1 square wide by 10 squares long, penetrates 10 armor, and penetrates everything in its path dealing damage, but the amount of damage scales. With 1 turn of charge it will do 30 energy damage, with 2 it will deal 45 energy damage, and 3 turns of charge deals 65 damage. * The ball is always does 60 energy damage, has 10 armor penetration, and is unblockable. Charging the ball increases the blast radius from 1x1, to 2x2, and finally to 3x3 squares with 1, 2, or 3 turns respectively. Costs: 1 turn and 40 energy per level of charge. Mass Motion Freeze Requirements: Level 6 and Kinetic Deceleration. Active: Decelerate the enemies in an area for a single turn so that they cannot move or perform any actions. All affected targets take only 50% damage. The freeze lasts for 1 turn. The number of enemies that can be effected is ((level/5)+2). Costs: 2 turns and 30 energy/target Power Boost Requirements: Level 7 and Energy Sap. Passive: Drawing energy from the area around allows the Thermomancer to extend the range of short range energy weapon. Short range weapons (those with less than 14 range) get +2 to their range. At level 12 you may use this on long range weapons (those with 14 range or more) to add +4 to their range. Active: Boosting the power of an energy weapon at the point that it leaves the barrel gives it more destructive power. Using this ability allows the player to add bonus damage to every ROF. The maximum extra damage is determined by ((level/6)+1). Other than this, treat this as a normal attack with a weapon. Costs: 0 turn and 5 energy/damage added. Lifedrain Requirements: Level 8 and Energy Sap. Passive: +1 grappling. Active: Grabbing an enemy bare hands allows you to sap the life of an enemy. You must make either an unarmed melee or a grapple attack to start lifedrain. If you are already grappling with an enemy, you can instantly activate lifedrain. The attack steals 4d12+10 HP from the target. At level 11, the lifestealing damage increases to 6d12+10. At level 17, the lifestealing damage increases to 4d20+16. Costs: 1 turns and 40 energy. Hyper-Accelerate Material Requirements: Level 9 and Flow Field. Active: Extremely skilled Thermomancers pack so much power into a non-living substance that it changes phases from solid to liquid, liquid to gas, or even gas to plasma. The hyper-acceleration can only transfer matter by one state at a time. After several minutes, the matter will return to its original state, but its shape may be warped. This ability can effect (level/4) squares worth of space. Anything which touches the surface may take damage, get stuck in it, or fall victim to some other effect if the GM says so. Costs: 3 turns and 30 energy/square.Category:Class